Karo's Diary: Page Two
The top of the page had a few sketches of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and one or two drawings of Twilight Sparkle. There was a bunch of scribbles, where obviously the kid got bored. His words were directly under the scribbles. They read... Okay, I'm turbo bored right now! Turbo-tastic-ally bored. I'mma gonna tell you what happened 'fore we fell in the pit. So we went in the forest for some odd reason, and Bowser Jr. popped out in his Clown Car, with a bunch of Koopa Troopas, all like "BLEHHHH!" and we were like "OH CRAP!" and we started running. They like grabbed Rigel by the butt or something and pulled him into their flash mob, or whatever they had going. He was like "Noooooo..." and his voice was fading out. But no one noticed, 'cuz we're jerks! As if the story had ended, the words stopped flowing. He had started to write a fanfiction of TMNT. It was about two sentences long, and they were crossed out. He probably remembered that he was still telling a story. Then me, Hazeel, and Chrono fell in the hole, and we were like screaming, and I saw something in my mind. I was thinking, what if I was like the lowest, and Hazeel was like "I'LL SAVE YOU KARO" and she has her katana infront of her to help her go down faster, and I'm like "Hazeel, do you want to lower your katana fir-" and Chrono's just over there like "I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!" with a bunch of tears coming down his face. Anyways, Silver like noticed Rigel was gone after a while, but he had to keep running. Luckily, Junior trailed off behind Silver, and didn't know we're in the hole. But that reminds me. We're in a friggin' hole. There was half a sentence, saying "We should g-" and the tail of the g was drug out a far way, as if he had just been interrupted. Okay, now we're in the middle of an empty room. There was a little hole so we wiggled through, right? Like, the whole hole. Apparently the hole led to Bowser's castle! You know who Bowser is? Really cool Koopa dude, hates our guts, kidnaps Princesses/or Rigel, gets his butt kicked by Mario, that guy. SO, I didn't want Silver to save Ri-Ri! He always saves him! It was my time to shine! So, Hazeel, Chrono, and I ran torwards the throne room, and then guards came out like "Stop in the name of love!" We beat 'em up like champs, though, 'cuz, that's how we doooo. Hehe. He drew a sketch of the ":3" face beside 'hehe'. So, I ran in and saw Bowser sitting at his throne, and there was this big thing that said 'Not Rigel" I wondered what was under it, though it probably wasn't Rigel.I was like "Eat it Silver!", 'cuz he wasn't there! Then Silver flew in the window like what. He pulled the sheet off the Not Rigel thing and it actually had Rigel under it! Rigel was dressed up like a fluffy pink bunny! It was weird, but kinda cute! Then Koopas ran in! Me and Hazeel were like, bam, boom, beating the crap out of those shellheads!...No offense to my fellow TMNT 2012 fans! Hehe. Silver took on Bowser, because they're both really tough so they cancel each other out? Chrono was saving Rigel, luckily, after he took some pictures of him in his bunny suit. So, Silver knocked Bowser on his back, and Rigel had an amazing idea! He said that everyone should jump on Bowser's tummy, so his spikes would dig into the floor and get stuck! Everyone ('cept Chrono, he was too busy looking at the pictures, the butt) jumped on his stomach, and he actually got stuck in the ground! Then, Silver got Rigel out of the bunny suit, and we escaped happily! The end! He had a picture of the 4 friends standing on Bowser's stomach with a rainbow behind them. Bowser looked unamused, and Chrono wasn't even in the picture... Category:Karo's Diary entries Category:Story